deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 3
19:59 < abudhabi> Alrighty. Who's absent? 19:59 -!- maz is now known as natsu 19:59 < Remmon> Liam and Mich 19:59 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 19:59 < abudhabi> Summon them! 20:00 < Arthur> Neither is online at all. 20:00 < Kryzzyx> ihere 20:01 < abudhabi> Hmm. I think we can start without them, since Kryzzyx and natsu, IIRC, are split. 20:01 < Arthur> Yes. They got their car blown up. 20:01 < abudhabi> Let us begin, then! 20:01 < natsu> ((Wasnt my car)) 20:02 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx, natsu: You start to evade on foot. I want specifics. What's your plan on getting back to the spaceport? 20:02 * Arthur gets in touch with the broker to see what he can about this little problem. 20:04 < abudhabi> Arthur: The broker cannot be reached at the moment, you get his answering machine. You suspect the fracas may have something to do with his absence. 20:05 < natsu> (Heads towards the nearest alley way/ side street to get off the main roads and start heading towards the space port, using cover where possible and avoiding people if at all possible) 20:05 < Kryzzyx> ((how far are we approx?)) 20:06 < natsu> ((good point, that could have an affecton the plan)) 20:06 < abudhabi> (On foot? You're about an hour away from the spaceport.) 20:08 * Arthur gets to contacting the cops instead then, to find out what happened to their broker. 20:08 -!- BurnEdOut poo@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:08 < abudhabi> Roll Int + Streetwise -2 to evade the search for you. Arthur can roll IntComputers to add his Effect as a modifier to your evasion. 20:08 -!- Kryzzyx kvirc@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has quit [NS Quit: KVIrc 4.2.0 Equilibrium http://www.kvirc.net/] 20:08 * BurnEdOut tries keeping up with Natsu while holding his wound. "The car might be drivable in under an hour. If we could hold out somewhere for 30 minutes and then get back there we might be able to use it to escape." 20:08 -!- BurnEdOut is now known as Kryzzyx 20:08 < abudhabi> (Just one of you needs to roll. Pick which.) 20:08 * Arthur gets Pamaux to do the computering. 20:09 < Arthur> !2d6-1: Because I suck at it. 20:09 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Because I suck at it.": (5+6)-1. Total: 10. 20:09 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-1 20:09 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-1": (4+6)-1. Total: 9. 20:09 < natsu> !2d6-1: Evasion (because that's going to work) 20:09 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Evasion (because that's going to work)": (5+5)-1. Total: 9. 20:09 < Kryzzyx> "There might be cops around, but with the condition they think the car is in it might take them by surprise." 20:10 < Kryzzyx> "And with the roads shut down, that should have hopefully done away with the traffic jam in our way." 20:10 < natsu> " Kryzzyx you forgot about the abandoned cars, and people runing away " 20:10 < natsu> " Traffic isnt going anywhere" 20:10 * Kryzzyx frowns and leans against a wall. 20:10 < natsu> @ Arthur , any safe houses / embacy type buildings for imperial citizens? @ 20:11 < abudhabi> natsu and Kryzzyx reach the spaceport. However, there three cop cars worth of cops waiting at the gate. 20:11 < Arthur> @The Imperial embassy would probably be on the spaceport. And if there are safe houses, they'd be run by the intelligence agency types.@ 20:13 * Kryzzyx observes the cars from far away through his kooky goggles. 20:13 < natsu> @ We're accross the way, 6 locals formings a blockade, any chance of a destraction to get us past them without bloodshed @ 20:14 < natsu> (( abudhabi can we tell what armament they have etc? )) 20:15 < Arthur> @I'll see what I can do to run interference.@ 20:15 < abudhabi> natsu: There are two in combat armour. The others are in unpowered riot suits. 20:16 < abudhabi> Arthur: You get a call from the spaceport docking officer. 20:16 * Arthur answers 20:17 < Arthur> (Arthur Steinman) 20:17 * Kryzzyx tries to hide behind things so that if the cops were to look in this direction they wouldn't spot his obvious appearance 20:18 < abudhabi> Arthur: @Mr Steinman? Representatives of the local law enforcement are here to see you, in conference room C.@ 20:18 < Arthur> @Please tell them I'll be right up.@ 20:18 < abudhabi> @Very well.@ 20:19 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-nc2ac1.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:19 -!- Liam is now known as nav 20:19 -!- nav is now known as Nev 20:19 * Arthur messages the others about the meeting, grabs Neva and the VIP and heads for the meeting. 20:20 < abudhabi> natsu: The combat armoured guys have early laser rifles. The others have shotguns. 20:21 < natsu> @ Arthur, If push comes to shove I can take these guys out, but I dont think the port guards will approve, standing by for instruction @ 20:22 * Kryzzyx takes the opportunity to examine his wound to assess whether he is in immediate danger from it 20:23 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You'll get a lovely scar. The bullet seems to have missed important organs, like the splanch. 20:25 < abudhabi> Arthur, Nev: You arrive at conference room C. It's one of the smaller ones. You have three locals here, two in uniforms, one not. The room is guarded by spaceport security. 20:25 < Kryzzyx> "Whew. I thought I might never go splanching aagain." 20:26 < Arthur> "Right. Now let's see what the locals want from us." 20:26 < Nev> "Certainly looks like a friendly little reception for us" 20:26 < natsu> " Kryzzyx What the heck is splanching?" 20:26 < abudhabi> The ununiformed man speaks, upon noticing you. "Ah, yes, the suspects. I am Inspector Francois of the Scaladon City Police." 20:27 < Arthur> "Retired captain of the Imperial marines Arthur Steinman." 20:28 < Nev> "Nevar Stillman, at your service" 20:29 < abudhabi> "Dame Liesel Harriet, Sylean Interstellar. I currently employ these men, via a mercenary contract, as personal security." 20:29 < Kryzzyx> "It is part of the Woggle mating ritual!" 20:30 < natsu> "Sounds complicated forget I asked" 20:30 < abudhabi> Before the party can get more underway, you are joined by a third party. The spaceport commander waddles in. 20:30 * Arthur gives the spaceport commander a curt salute 20:31 < Arthur> "Now then, inspector Francois. What exactly are we suspected of?" 20:32 < abudhabi> The spaceport commander neglects to reply to it. He's morbidly obese and collapses on a chair at the head of the table, panting and sweating. He motions for Francois to proceed. 20:33 < Kryzzyx> "Ok. But if you're interested I have some pictures back in my bunk that will demonstrate the..." 20:34 < natsu> "Whats wrong with just buying a beer and paying a hooker?" 20:35 < abudhabi> Francois, reading from a dataslate: "Manslaughter, murder, resisting arrest, disturbing the peace, endangering civilian lives, property destruction, obstructing police work, high treason, assaulting an officer of the peace, speeding, illegal parking, throughfare obstruction, failing to comply with air traffic directives and jaywalking." 20:36 * Nev raises an eyebrow 20:36 < Arthur> "That's an interesting list. Of course most of those don't apply at all." 20:37 < abudhabi> "Not all of them apply to every one of you, no. But as the head of your mercenary company, you are legally responsible for the conduct of your men." 20:38 < Nev> "I assume you can provide the individual instances you believe these charges apply - I for one cannot concieve of any actions we have taken that can count for Manslaughter, Murder, or indeed any of the item you have listed" 20:39 < Arthur> "I assume this is about the terrorist attack on my client earlier today?" 20:41 < abudhabi> "Yes, indeed. We are piecing together precisely what happened and what you did there, who the real terrorists are and what will be done about it. Commander, I request these two be extradited for trial." 20:41 < abudhabi> "I further request that should their two comrades maket it back here, that they be also handed to our custody." 20:43 < Arthur> "Then allow me to set the record straight. Upon exiting the compound in which my client was holding a meeting, a group of terrorists disguised as monks attempted to attack her. Three of us employed non-lethal measures which rendered most of the potential terrorists unable to act. The last terrorist was then killed by a single gauss round, fired in self defense." 20:44 < abudhabi> "This is consonant with my recollection of events, as well," mentions your VIP. 20:44 * Nev speaks in a low voice to Arthur "Have a care, I fear that the inspector may be a more political than you might imagine of a normal police officer - most likely he is attempting to srtip our client of protection" 20:46 < Arthur> "Now, most of your charges I can understand and can just easily disprove. The charge that intrigues me is the high treason charge." 20:49 < abudhabi> "I am not the prosecutor, who declined to explain each and every charge in detail. I rest assured that there are grounds for this, even if it might mystify me personally. Would you also want to explain what happened after the 'terrorist attack'?" 20:50 < Arthur> "Of course. Following the attack and given the high likelyhood of a follow-on, my associate here along with our client and myself boarded our air raft and made best possible speed to the spaceport." 20:51 < abudhabi> "And what did the rest of your team do?" 20:51 < abudhabi> natsu, Kryzzyx: Roll Int + Stealth, since you're loitering. 20:51 < Arthur> "On our way there, we received several garbled communications, whose origin we were unable to confirm. Once in the spaceport, I was contacted by a member of local law enforcement." 20:52 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:52 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (5+2)+1. Total: 8. 20:52 < Arthur> "The other two members of my team placed under arrest several of the attacking terrorists, then evacuated towards the spaceport as well with intent to interrogate our prisoners there and ascertain the nature of the threat." 20:53 < natsu> !2d6-1: Stealth 20:53 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Stealth": (6+3)-1. Total: 8. 20:53 < Arthur> "While on the way there, they were stopped by local law enforcement and one of the captured terrorists committed suicide, destroying their vehicle and rendering your officers unconcious. Fearing that they were under attack again, my associates fled the scene and went under." 20:55 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx, natsu: You remain UNSEEN. 20:56 < Kryzzyx> ((whew)) 20:57 < abudhabi> "I see. Whereas the prosecution's version of events is that--" Francois is interrupted by chime from his dataslate. "--one moment, I'm getting an update on the investigation." 20:57 * Kryzzyx holds whatever qualifies as breath for his species 20:57 < natsu> >Whisper< "I havent heard from Arthur for a while, so either comms are being monitored or we're fucked" 20:58 < abudhabi> "The charges have been altered in light of the interrogation of witnesses and participants, and review of the camera footage." 20:59 < Nev> "altered but not dropped?" 21:01 < abudhabi> "Your remaining men are still charged with resisting arrest, illegal parking and throughfare obstruction. The pilot of the air raft is charged with speeding." 21:02 < Arthur> "And what would be the potential penalties for those offenses?" 21:03 < Nev> "I belive that after further consideration you should find that the charge of resisting arrest should be dropped due to the mitgating circumstances, given the circumstances they found themselves in they behaved with extreem restraint when they have had every reason to belive themselves under threat of lethal attack" 21:03 < abudhabi> Nev: You want to roll Int/Soc + Advocate? 21:04 * Kryzzyx nods sadly, thinking this is another planet he'll end up fleeing from 21:04 < Nev> !2d6+3 21:04 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+3": (5+4)+3. Total: 12. 21:06 < Nev> "I believe that a similar view might be taken on all charges, given the percieved threat to our firends outside and the obvious danger our charge was in - to have obayed speeding regulations when there was the threat of some attack would have been a detriment of our duty under our contracted terms" 21:07 < abudhabi> Arthur: He lists potential penalties. Everything but the resisting arrest is generally fines, in the 5-digit range totalled. Resisting arrest can be a fine, but can also be a sentence to a few years of labour in the water treatment plants. 21:08 < abudhabi> Nev: "I agree. If the two would kindly turn themselves in, it would do a long way towards proving their non-guilt." 21:10 < Arthur> "Nev, can you get this dealt with before we have to leave the spaceport again for our next meeting?" 21:11 < Nev> "I can attempt to - you want me to deal with this?" 21:12 < Arthur> "Deal with your speeding ticket, then you'll have to go out to meet the others and collect their gear so they can turn themselves in. Then you can get them dealt with as well." 21:12 < Nev> "are we certain they're gnot going to 'review' this case again once the others are in custody?" 21:13 < Arthur> "You're the lawyer here, not me." 21:15 < abudhabi> Nev can just accept his ticket, pay it, and he's OK. The other two will have to be taken into local custody. 21:15 < Nev> "Inspector, Am I able to dispute these charges here and now? Again I would suggest that circumstances as they were mitigate these charges to the point of irellivence" 21:16 * Kryzzyx peers over whatever barrier he is using for cover and wiggles his antennae curiously. 21:16 * Kryzzyx whispers "Well...we could go back to the car just to see what it looks like out there." 21:16 * Arthur sends a comm message to the others to update them on the situation. 21:17 < natsu> @ Arthur, sitting tight here, 2 CA Laser Rifles, 4RIOT with Shotties, We're holled ou out of the way for now @ 21:18 < natsu> @ I'm not turning my self in, I did nothing wrong, and those cops were getting in the way of the mission, shame the damned monk blew one of them up @ 21:18 < abudhabi> Francois: "This is not a court of law. This is an extradition hearing." Spaceport commander: "And I'm late for lunch. I'm not extraditing these two on flimsy charges, that's my decision. If the other two make it back here, I will extradite them, however. Clear?" 21:19 < Nev> "Can I suggest instead they be kept under gard here in the spaceport instead?" 21:20 < abudhabi> "Oh, they will be placed under guard if they sneak in somehow. What with the picket outside my gate," the commander glares at the inspector, "I don't see how they'd get in properly." 21:21 < Nev> "Until charges can be brought at the very least - their lives are at risk from those who originally attacked us and from members of your society who might consider them at fault for the death of monks, despite your invesitgation proving otherwise" 21:21 < abudhabi> Francois: "Which problems will be readily remedied by placing them in lawful custody." 21:22 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*1000 21:22 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*1000": (4)*1000. Total: 4000. 21:22 < abudhabi> Nev: This much. 21:22 * Nev arranges to pay his fine 21:23 < abudhabi> The spaceport commander ends the meeting and dismisses the lot of you, then waddles off to lunch. What do? 21:23 < Arthur> "I hope we won't meet again, inspector. It would mean the rest of our contract went calmly." 21:23 < abudhabi> "I agree." 21:24 * Arthur heads back to the ship. 21:24 * Nev goes with Arthur 21:25 < Nev> "I think we will have to get Kryzzyx and Natsu to surrender themselves, even if they get in it seems they will be handed back to the local authorities by the spaceport commander" 21:25 < abudhabi> The VIP goes with you. 21:26 < Arthur> "If of course they know they're back. If only we had an air raft and a ship with enough space to park it inside the ship. Oh and a permit to fly it into the city." 21:27 < Nev> "and we wern't being watched by every law enforcement officer on the planet" 21:27 < Arthur> "Yeah. That doesn't help." 21:27 < Nev> "hmm, maybe, maybe not... how about I take it for a spin out to the edge of the city whilst you slip out on foot?" 21:28 < abudhabi> "Captain, in light of the assassination attempt today, I will re-locating the meeting in the afternoon. Although the delegation will be annoyed, I think that will be safer for all of us to have it here in the spaceport. Do you need any more information from me?" 21:28 < abudhabi> "I will trust you to handle your remaining men, whichever way you choose to do this." 21:29 < Arthur> "I agree, it would be best to keep you inside the spaceport. We'll be able to use force more readily if need be and the locals won't be able to get in as easily." 21:29 * Kryzzyx looks around for nearby waste recepticles. 21:29 < Kryzzyx> "Maybe we'll have to prepare to camp out here until they leave." 21:30 < abudhabi> Your VIP retires to her suite. 21:30 < Arthur> "Nev, do what you need to to get the rest of our people back." 21:30 * Arthur stands guard outside the suite 21:31 < natsu> " Kryzzyx its only been 5 mins since Arthur updated us " 21:34 < abudhabi> So... what does Nev do? 21:35 * Arthur tries to contact the broker again 21:36 < abudhabi> Arthur: You reach him. 21:37 < Nev> "Arthur, if I were to distract the forces around this area do you think you could get them into the port and onto the ship without being noticed?" 21:37 * Arthur updates him on the events, makes sure he's doing alright. 21:37 < Nev> "Or could we send them onto the broker and have him keep them safe until we can recover them? or do we tell themselves to surrender to the police?" 21:37 < abudhabi> Arthur: He's just been released from interrogation. He'll be fine. 21:37 < Arthur> "Unlikely. Too many cameras. If we're going to get people aboard, it'll be via the air raft. And I'm not sure how much good that would do us." 21:38 < Arthur> "I think our best choice is to collect their gear to make sure that doesn't get lost, sabotaged or otherwise and have them turn themselves in. Then you can get settle their fines and hopefully get some more charges dropped." 21:39 < Arthur> "Do not get separated from them though. Keep track of their location so we can recover them by force if it comes to that." 21:39 < Nev> "I'll go meet up with them - I'll get them to drop off their gear with me then accompany them to the police station until we can get this sorted" 21:39 < Kryzzyx> ((sorry had to deal with the fixer guy)) 21:39 < Kryzzyx> "Just planning ahead." 21:39 * Kryzzyx starts rooting around for interesting tech. 21:39 < Kryzzyx> ((disposed in the garbage I mean)) 21:40 * Nev will head out of the spaceport to meet with the others - having recovered their gear and stored it on the ship I will go back to them and accompany them to the local police station 21:40 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You find a broken phone. 21:41 < abudhabi> Nev: On foot? 21:42 < Nev> Yes 21:42 < abudhabi> Nev: Do you plan to tell them that you're coming? 21:42 < Nev> yes, sorry, should have done that in character 21:43 < abudhabi> Nev: IntRecon. 21:43 < Nev> @"Natsu, Kryzzyx - looks like the only way to get this sorted is to head to the nearest cop shop, I'm coming out to meet you"@ 21:43 * Kryzzyx shakes it and listens to it in a strange way then starts stripping whatever useful parts he finds. 21:43 * Kryzzyx frowns. 21:43 < Nev> !r2d6-1 21:43 < Nev> !2d6-1 21:43 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6-1": (4+5)-1. Total: 8. 21:44 < Kryzzyx> @ "Ok. We're hiding by the dumpsters in the (direction) of the spaceport."@ 21:44 < abudhabi> Nev: You notice you've got a tail. Two plainclothes cops. 21:44 < Nev> "you guys can stop following me you know, I've already spoken to the inspector, We'll be seeing you shortly at the station" 21:45 * Nev makes shooing motions to my tail 21:45 < abudhabi> They pretend not to understand you, but melt into the crowd. 21:45 * natsu grinds his teeth together "I am not going in a fucking cell, I am not going in a fucking cell" 21:46 * Nev watches the police officers dissapear, then continues onwards 21:46 < abudhabi> You randezvous at the dumpsters. What do you do then? 21:48 < Nev> "Ok guys, we're going to go pay a visit to the cops and get this sorted out - lets get your gear stowed and then head to the police station" 21:48 * natsu turns to Nev "I told Arthur I'm not turning myself in, I'm not going in a cell" 21:48 * Kryzzyx nods along with natsu compelled to agree. "Do not want to be culled!" 21:49 < Nev> "well then, how do you suggest getting somewhere safe - the port security have been instructed to turn you over to local law enforcement" 21:50 < natsu> " your the brains, I'm just telling you I'm not going in a cell, never again " 21:50 < Nev> "again? Infact no, forget I asked" 21:51 < Nev> @Arthur, I'm facing a mutiny here - neither of them are willing to turn themselves in@ 21:51 < Arthur> @Listen up you two. You can either go turn yourself in now so Nev can get you your fines and get them paid. Be out before our next meeting.@ 21:52 < Arthur> @Or you can try to sneak into the spaceport, get arrested, have your gear confiscated and possibly lost in the endless bureaucracy of someone's loot locker and then have to defend yourselves in court.@ 21:52 * Kryzzyx grumbles not liking either options. 21:52 < Kryzzyx> @Ok. Kryzzyx will trust you, but at the first sign of a culling chamber I'm going to run!" 21:53 < natsu> @ I'm not going in a cell Arthur, not after ... @ 21:54 < Arthur> @You will go into a cell if that is what it takes, because you no longer have a choice in the matter. Go with Nev and get this sorted ASAP. If worst comes to worst, I will fly the ship into the building to get you out.@ 21:55 < natsu> @ Arthur, I have your word, you wont leave me? 21:55 < natsu> @ 21:55 < Arthur> @You have my word. No man left behind.@ 21:56 * natsu shaken voice @ Sir Yes Sir! @ 21:56 * natsu begins removing armour, glaring at Nev the whole time. 21:56 < abudhabi> Loudspeaker from outside the alley: "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" 21:56 * Nev sighs 21:57 < Nev> "wait here a second - put your gear into that dumpster I guess" 21:57 < Nev> "well, next to that dumpster" 21:57 * natsu glances at Nev, 300k cr in a dumpster? 21:58 < Nev> "Ok, give it hear" 21:58 * Kryzzyx disarms himself of everything and starts piling it on Nev. 21:58 < abudhabi> "This is your final warning! Come out with your hands up!" 21:59 < abudhabi> Nev is overburdened with a big wad of things. 21:59 * natsu carefully piles his armour up and removes his armour handing it to Nev " If anything goes missing ... " 21:59 < Nev> "OH BE QUIET, WE'RE COMING OUT" 21:59 < Nev> "yeh yeh, I'm a dead man, got it Natsu" 21:59 < Nev> "come on then" 21:59 * natsu Walks out head high arms up 22:00 * Nev wanders out and peers around at the police 22:00 < abudhabi> You are arrested. Nev: What are you telling the police wrt yourself? 22:01 < Nev> "I've already paid my fine - what charge are you laying against me?" 22:01 * Kryzzyx tags along, raising his arms in the air. 22:02 < abudhabi> Nev: No charges yet. Roll Int. 22:02 < Nev> !2d6+2 22:02 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+2": (2+3)+2. Total: 7. 22:03 < abudhabi> Nev: You could claim to be their lawyer. 22:04 < Nev> "I'm their Lawyer - my clients are about to hand themselves over to you regardless - as I assured your inspector they would - this is a purely antagonistic action on your part!" 22:04 < abudhabi> They accept your excuse, since that means you're going with them anyway. 22:05 < abudhabi> Your mercenary license wards you from confiscation of your otherwise very illegal gear. 22:07 < abudhabi> These people don't fool around. You're brought to trial within the hour. Nev, roll your Int/Soc + Advocate for your case. 22:07 < Nev> !2d6+3 22:07 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+3": (2+1)+3. Total: 6. 22:09 * Kryzzyx sits quietly, knowing his culture crash could get him in big trouble 22:10 * Nev begins to look uncomfortable as the procecution begins to refernce obscure by-laws 22:11 < abudhabi> Your case consists of claiming that Kryzzyx is a non-sentient alien pet, therefore excluded from human laws, whereas Natsu suffered catastrophic PTSD flashbacks to a prior conflict against men in green uniforms, which impaired his judgment, which is why he should get a pass. 22:12 < abudhabi> Judge: "The court finds the defense's claim probable. You have two minutes to vacate the courtroom for the next defendant." 22:12 < abudhabi> Judge: "Case dismissed." 22:12 < abudhabi> *gavel* 22:12 * natsu looks at Nev questioningly.... 22:13 * Nev looks slightly shocked he got away with it 22:13 < natsu> "So, we're free?" 22:13 < Nev> "heres your stuff, lets go home" 22:13 < Nev> "yep" 22:13 * natsu grabs his gear and heads to somewhere to change 22:14 < abudhabi> As you're leaving, a clerk catches up with you. He has a message for Nev. 22:14 < Nev> "errr.... thank you" 22:14 * Nev looks at the note 22:15 < abudhabi> It's oral only: "'If she ever asks me to do something like this again, I will personally see to it that she gets arrested for heresy.' That is all." 22:15 < abudhabi> The clerk continues on his way. 22:15 < Nev> "oh" 22:15 * Kryzzyx appears extremely releaved to be released, but not all too fond of this whole 'pet' thing. 22:17 < abudhabi> You make it back to the spaceport by 1500. 22:18 * natsu heads to the VIP's room to see Arthur and relieve him if required 22:18 < Arthur> (Right. Who's got Recon and/or sensors?) 22:18 * Kryzzyx inquires about the status of his car and Slick on the way back to the space port. 22:19 < Kryzzyx> ((not me. I think Mich took the one from our crew skills)) 22:19 * Arthur is relieved by Natsu, goes to check the conference room or whatever where the meeting will take place. Thoroughly. 22:19 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Your car is impounded. 22:20 < abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int+Investigation, then. It's conference room A, the biggest one. Can easily hold up to thirty people. 22:20 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Taking my sweet time doing this. 22:20 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Taking my sweet time doing this.": (4+4)+2. Total: 10. 22:22 < abudhabi> Arthur: You find no bombs. You do find a hidden compartment in the table, holding a flask of liquor. There are no cameras inside, but there is one overlooking the entrance. One side of the room is a giant window overlooking the city. 22:23 < Arthur> Is this one of them fancy starship grade armoured windows? 22:24 < abudhabi> It's TL12 structural glass-like plastic. Not armour, technically, but it stops small arms fire. 22:24 * Arthur tries to get permission to park/hover a starship in front of the giant RPG magnet. 22:25 < abudhabi> Roll Soc + Persuasion. 22:26 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Suspicious unmarked roll 22:26 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Suspicious unmarked roll": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 22:26 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Persuade + Soc 22:26 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Persuade + Soc": (4+4)+2. Total: 10. 22:26 * Kryzzyx starts looking into ways to get his car out of impound. :D 22:26 < abudhabi> Dock officer: "Whatever. It's your fuel." 22:27 * Arthur sticks Nev in the pilot seat 22:27 * Nev knows what to do 22:28 < abudhabi> Nev: Dex + Pilot +2 not to *bump* into the building. 22:28 * Arthur adds a note to the compartment with the liquor informing the owner that he knows it's in there and he won't tell anybody because it's good to have friends. 22:28 < Arthur> *Friends with good taste 22:29 < Nev> !2d6+5 22:29 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+5": (2+1)+5. Total: 8. 22:29 < abudhabi> Nev parks the starship outside the window, absolutely ruining the view. 22:32 < abudhabi> A delegation of Colonialists arrive to meet with the VIP. You presumably stand guard over the proceedings? 22:33 < abudhabi> There's twenty-four of them. 22:33 * Arthur stands guard inside, Natsu and Kryzzyx outside the door 22:34 < abudhabi> They check out as unarmed, all of them. 22:35 < abudhabi> The meeting begins! Harriet welcomes the representatives, then proceeds with a rather long-winded presentation of her company's offer. 22:35 < abudhabi> Afterwards comes the arguing part. 22:37 * Kryzzyx makes sure noone gets in unless they wanna get flame rifled! 22:37 < abudhabi> They go at it for a straight six hours. Dusk begins. Someone motions for refreshments, and it's the first thing they seem to agree on. 22:38 < abudhabi> Harriet summons snacks and drinks, ordered from the spaceport kitchens. 22:38 * Nev has turned on the radio on the bridge, currently there is heavy rock blasting out 22:39 * Arthur makes sure there are no weapons or bombs on the delivery or the people doing the deliveries. 22:40 < abudhabi> Arthur waylays a servitor robot. Roll IntRecon. 22:40 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Servitor 'bots are the worst kind. 22:40 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Servitor 'bots are the worst kind.": (1+2)+3. Total: 6. 22:41 < natsu> !2d6-4: lol intrecon 22:41 < PainBot> natsu rolled "lol intrecon": (3+1)-4. Total: 0. 22:42 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You might want to roll too. 22:42 < Kryzzyx> ((oh, I thought that was just for arthur)) 22:42 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-3 22:42 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-3": (1+6)-3. Total: 4. 22:43 < abudhabi> The servitor robot contains zero bombs. 22:43 < Arthur> ((Note to self: Train everyone in Recon)) 22:43 * Arthur brings it and the refreshments inside 22:44 < abudhabi> Refreshments are handed out. 22:46 < abudhabi> One of the colonialists, sipping a drink, "Seriously, Liesel, you're way too paranoid about things. Does there really need to be a spaceship parked outside the window all day? And someone frisking robots?" 22:46 < abudhabi> Harriet: "I trust my security personnel on their calls." 22:48 < abudhabi> Another colonialist, "She's got a good reason. You just got back from the Isles, so you don't know about the commotion that went down downtown. There was a battallion of assassins dressed as monks out for her life earlier today." 22:49 < abudhabi> The business talks get derailed into a debate over how many assassins there were. Nobody thinks to ask you. 22:49 * Arthur lets it go on for a bit before interrupting with some details on numbers and just how badly they faired. 22:53 < abudhabi> You are thanked for your input. Eventually, the conference gets re-railed. Six more hours, several potty breaks and refreshment interludes later, well into the night, the colonialists, worn down by the length of the meeting, agree on the middle option of 200k passengers per annum. 22:54 * Kryzzyx looks sleepy 22:54 * Nev has drunk far too much Coffee 22:55 < Arthur> @We'll be doing short watch shifts overnight so we can all get some rest. Just a little longer gents.@ 22:55 < abudhabi> The conference ends. The colonialists trudge out of the spaceport to their vehicles. Your VIP retires for the night. 22:55 < natsu> @Grunts@ 22:56 < Arthur> @Nev, we're moving out of the room, you can put the ship back where it belongs.@ 22:56 < Nev> @roger@ ((in the background you can hear music blasting as Nev responds to you)) 22:56 * Nev parks up 22:58 * Arthur sets up 4 3 hour watches to cover the night. 22:58 < Arthur> What time is our next meeting? 22:58 < abudhabi> Noon. 22:59 < Arthur> Enough time for everyone to get rested up then. 23:00 < abudhabi> Great. We'll start on that next week. 23:00 < abudhabi> GG, dudes. 23:00 < Kryzzyx> ohpoo 23:00 < abudhabi> Note to self: Kryzzyx's car. 23:00 -!- natsu is now known as maz 23:00 < Kryzzyx> yaya 23:00 * Kryzzyx wants! 23:01 -!- Arthur is now known as Remmon 23:01 -!- Nev is now known as liam 23:01 < Kryzzyx> also slick! 23:01 < Remmon> I'm sure Nev can deal with that. 23:01 < liam> cool, I'll see you guys next week 23:01 < maz> aye 23:01 -!- liam Liam@Nightstar-nc2ac1.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has quit [NS Quit: Leaving] 23:24 < Kryzzyx> it would be funny if I set the repair robot to 'fix' the car until he gets back, and using all the other parts in the impound lot I get back several months later to find a big mobile tower made out of autoparts and an exhausted little robot. 23:24 < Kryzzyx> upgrades forever!